The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to radio frequency identification (RFID) object locators and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to RFID systems with multi-directional antennas and/or implemented for locating objects using a mobile device.
RFID devices and systems have become widely used in manufacturing, waste management, transportation, shipping, postal tracking, and highway toll management. They are also very useful for different types of logistic management procedures, for example inventory tracking and management.
A typical RFID device and system includes RFID tags (labels), at least one RFID reader detection system with an antenna for electromagnetic communication with the RFID tags, a computation device to analyze received data and a control device to control the RFID reader. The RFID reader includes a transmitter that provides energy and/or information to the tags and a receiver to receive information from the tags, for example, to identity them.
An RFID tag may be “Active” meaning that it includes an internal power source, or “Passive” meaning that that it is energized by the electromagnetic field transmitted by the RFID reader antenna. Tags communicate with the RFID reader using a pre-defined communication protocol that allows the RFID reader to receive information from one or more tags.
Although the information provided by an RFID tag varies according to the particular application that the RFID reader uses, typically the information identifies the article to which the tag is affixed. The articles may be for example containers, manufactured items, books, files, medical equipment, or just about any other tangible article. The RFID tag may provide additional information about the article, such as information relating to the content of the article, its shipping date, and its storage conditions. RFID tags may also be used during manufacturing processes. For example, tags may be placed on different components of the product with information regarding the assembly procedures for each component.
The transmitter of the RFID reader outputs radio frequency (RF) signals through an antenna to create an electromagnetic field that, when the signals reach the tag, cause the tag to respond with an RF signal carrying the information associated with the tag. The transmitter typically uses an amplifier to drive its antenna with a modulated output signal.